Barefoot Cinderella
by Stella Love Sunshine
Summary: He smirks, she smiles. He's a brunette, she's a blonde. They say every Blonde needs a brunette. But what if that brunette is a player? What if he doesn't even know she exists? What if she's the girl he thought can never exist? T Rated for swearing. :) -DISCONTINUED-


I ate my breakfast. Till today I never realised that my cooking is this bad. I had to make my own breakfast since mom is unwell. I was about to leave for my school

when I wanted to check my mom for the last time if she's alright or not.

 _Sigh._ Heard her coughing again. I ran upstairs gloomily. _To be honest_ it's heart-breaking to see someone you love the most is suffering sooo much. Life is so unfair.

Btw I forgot to introduce myself.

I'm _Stella Solaria_. I'm about to turn _16_ in a month. I live with my mom who is currently coughing blood. _Sign of depression._ I'll call myself fatherless. Reason: He's a bitch.

I'm not one of those who swear a lot… but when it comes to him I'm not gonna stop swearing. Who leave his pregnant wife? _Oh yes, my father._ May he burn in hell! My

sincere wishes are with him.

"Mom, you alright?" I asked my mom, as I peek into her room. I saw her coughing some…oh wait a lot of blood _again_. This is the third time since morning.

"I'm alright honey. You should be leaving or else you'll get late for your school. Your friends must be waiting for you, pie," She said in a fatigue yet a loving voice. _Man,_

 _why God has to be soo cruel to this sweetest lady._

I shook my head and patted her back. I wiped off some blood from her mouth with a napkin. "You should rest now. After coming from school I'll clean up the house. I

even made some breakfast for you.. but if you want you can even order some food. You better not do anything except resting," I scolded her childishly. She pouted.

Now I know from where I got my pouting habit.

"As if you're my mom," She chuckled. _I smiled._

I helped her to lie down and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I gotta be going now. Don't forget to take your medicine. Rest properly. Bye mom," I was about to leave when I heard her saying, 'Enjoy your time with Brandon. You

didn't let me sleep yesterday. You were practically screaming his name while sleeping '

' _WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DOES SHE KNOW? ITS SOOOOO…Embarrassing. SHE HEARD IT? I doubt. I bet that devil's child, Musa, told her. Fuck, why I even told her about him. I_

 _must be outta my mind,_ ' I inwardly groaned. I walked out of the room pretending I didn't hear her.

I quickly glanced at the clock. _8:50._ I'm officially late.

* * *

 **40 mins later..**

I reached my school. I can easily make out that the _freakin'_ bell has rung. _Damn it._ I'm 15 minutes late. I bet not even Brandon get this late.

 _The-one-and-only_ Brandon, the womanizer, who is the richest guy in this school. His godly body. Dayum. I bet 90% girls in our school are in love with him…including me.

I literally strip him through my eyes. The only problem is that he's a player. Why every good looking guy has to be a player. _Man._

I was busy day dreaming about Brandon when I suddenly realised if I don't rush..imma get a detention and a good scolding. I even need to kick Musa's ass. Even

though she's my soul sister and partner in crime, but I am not gonna forgive her. I'm 1000000% sure that she told mom about Brandon. This time even Flora can't help

her ' _soon-to-be-sorry-ass'._

I started running towards my class. I bet Mr Wilson is gonna kill me. Probably even roast me.

I JUST reached my class when I saw someone opening our class door…before I could react I slipped and bumped into something or _someone_. I KNOW WHO! _The biggest_

 _mistake I ever made._ I REGRET.

Everyone was watching. 'Shocked' will be underestimated expression which they had on their face.

MR WILSON! Why that old man had to open that damn door. I FUCKING BUMPED INTO HIM. And the position we were in was not soo good and pleasing.

MY BLOODY HEAD WAS RESTING ON HIS CHEST. IT LOOKED AS IF WE WERE A BLOODY COUPLE. If it was Brandon i won't have minded a bit.. but Mr Wilson. ..

I quickly removed my head. Within a mili second.

"Stella, how can you do this to my favourite, handsome, cutest teacher?" Musa said sarcastically, taunting his age and ugliness.

THE WHOLE CLASS WAS LAUGHING.

SHE'S EVEN MORE EVIL THAN SATAN.

I SAW EVERYONE LAUGHING. EMBARRASSING.

 **My new story. I deleted my previous stories.**

 **So how was thiss chap? Any help or suggestion? Sorry if it wasn't good. I don't really know how shall i carry on this story.**

 **Btw special thanks to my everything aka the best gal evah. StarStyleSunshine. She's the sweetest, kindest, coolest girl (yep im lying XDD ). She's a bitch xDD BUT MINE.**

 **R &R ^-^ **


End file.
